Move On
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2006 and Sam is feeling a bit down as he gazes at Jess' gravestone. Will Dean lift the mood? Season 2. One-Shot.


_AN: I don't own Supernatural. Okay so this is the first Supernatural thing that I have ever done so I hope you enjoy! It is set in Season 2._

* * *

Sam Winchester looked down to the grave on the ground before him. Graves, they were just cement slabs, with withering corpses lying beneath, but they tended to still have such significance. The young man bended his knees and slowly leaned over so that he could lay a bunch of roses on the grave. The wind whipped through his ears as he gazed distantly at the writing engraved on the face of the headstone.

_"Jessica Moore"_

Jess. He remembered finding her as though it was yesterday even though it was over a year ago. It was just after Dean had shown up on his doorstep and whisked him off on an adventure. Little do the young man expect that any of **this** would come of that trip. Dean on the other hand wasn't around at the moment. He was supposably searching for anything slightly out of the ordinary. He claimed that he was right on the trail of something but Sam knew why he really wasn't around. He knew that his brother wanted to give him space so that on a Valentine's Day Sam could be alone with anything that may remain of Jess.

Well it was actually Sam's idea to go on the drive down to the grave. He remembered telling his brother where he had wanted to go and the look on Dean's face as he stared out the windscreen of his car. Dean didn't actually ever respond to his claim he just kept driving, but Sam had a feeling that his brother was feeling the same way as him. That damn demon had done what it did to Jess to their mother, and Dean was very intent that it had something to do with their father's demise also. With thoughts like that circulating through the older brother's head he had insisted to taking Sam where he wanted to go, no questions asked. Considering all of that the drive had consisted purely of silence and the subtle purr of the Impala's engine.

Sam ran a few of his fingers along Jess' face on the gravestone. In that moment he let himself imagine that he was still in Law School, that she was still okay, but he knew that that was all fiction. Sam had blamed himself for Jess' death, he had spent many sleepless nights thinking about how it was all his fault and even when he pursued a relationship with a girl called Sarah those worries continued. The only solace to his aching mind and heart was the fact that Dean felt the same about things. They both had regrets that they communicated with each other through silence.

The young Winchester was still looking at the gravestone when a loud engine groan broke the silence behind him. He turned around slowly only to come face to face with his brother's car. Dean had opened the door slowly before walking over to Sam. He saw the flower that laid on the concrete of the grave and he nodded slowly in a sign of respect.

"Dean I thought you were searching for some lead on a hunt or something." Sam spoke but his eyes still remained cast down over the grave.

"Yeah I was, but then I decided on a quick trip down to pub you know, for a beer." Dean begins in his Texan drawl that was reminiscent of their father.

"And what brings you here Dean?" Sam didn't appear very amused by his brother's actions, sometimes silence was pleasing and Dean had just ruined that.

"Well I was thinking about you Sammy. It is Valentine's Day and I don't think it's really good to be sad on a day meant for romance." Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I could be sulking over mom…or dad but I think that we should let our minds rest."

Sam knew that his brother was right.

"So what do you say about coming down to pub with me for a beer. I heard that they have some lonely chicks in search for Valentine's." Dean smiled his signature million-watt smile before pointing down towards Jess' grave. "I think Jess would want this for you Sammy, she'd want you to be happy."

Sam knew Dean was right yet again. He nodded his head slowly and a smile slowly crept onto his lips. "I suppose Dean."

"Seriously Sam don't give me any of that prim and proper 'I suppose' crap. I want a full fledged 'Yeah man'."

The smile on the younger man's lips slowly widened as he let a pair of words past his teeth. "Yeah man."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dean softly slugged Sam in shoulder before walking back to the door of his Impala. "I'll meet you in the car."

Sam nodded as he cast his eyes back down to the grave. He smiled slowly at the photo of Jess before straightening the flower.

"Hey Jess I really miss you," he began speaking softly "I hope you're doing okay wherever you are. I think you'd know that I am. Dean's been really using his great big brother skills that I remember from when I was younger. He's been pretty awesome…" He trailed off as he began to walk away from the gravestone and toward the Impala. Just before laying his hand on the door handle he flashed the gravestone one more glance. With a nod he spoke softly before he climbed into the car and closed the door.

As the brother's drove away the wind seemed to still whistle Sam's final words.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jess."

**-~ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 2015 -~**

* * *

_AN: Review to share the Valentine's Day love!_


End file.
